I Never Meant To Do You Harm (Vampirelock)
by KomihnNaty
Summary: Después de una vida con el perfecto control de sus instintos, Sherlock se vuelve en lo que siempre quiso evitar: un peligro mortal para John Watson. Mi primer vampirelock.
1. Chapter 1

**Introducción**

No fui totalmente fiel a las "reglas" en cuestión a cómo son o cómo se crean los vampiros, de hecho, lo que hice es darle las características que conocemos, pero con un toque más personal, esto incluye algunas pequeñas cosas (o referencias si se le puede llamar así) al omegaverse.

La leyenda que se menciona no existe, es completamente ficticia.

Espero que sea una agradable lectura, por favor, no dudes dejar tu comentario. A las personas que tenemos esta pasión nos levanta mucho la moral.

PD: Por cierto, intenté hacerlo en un solo capítulo, pero como quedaron cosas al aire, decidí darle un epílogo (no sé si debería tener epílogo cuando solo hay un capítulo, por favor perdonar mi ignorancia en esto).


	2. I never meant to do you harm

—Esto se está volviendo... no puedo controlarme como antes—

Mycroft se quedó en silencio ante las palabras de su hermano mientras seguía leyendo los documentos en sus manos. Muy al estilo de un hombre de poder, el mayor de los hermanos Holmes había exigido privacidad absoluta en su gris y fría oficina.

—Es claro que te están afectando las hormonas del doctor Watson—

—No— sentenció Sherlock —He vivido con John ya por muchos años, si ese fuera el caso, este descontrol se habría presentado hace mucho tiempo—

La mirada de Mycroft por fin subió a su hermano.

—Te lo diré de una manera clara, querido hermano: Te has enamorado de John de Watson—

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No seas ridículo! — se defendió

Sherlock se levantó de un salto sintiendo su cuerpo levemente tembloroso, pero no por sentirse mal, sino por una adrenalina dentro de él que era difícil de ignorar.

—Durante años he podido ser capaz de un perfecto control sobre mis instintos, he consumido la menor cantidad de sangre humana posible— continuó él mientras caminaba con pasos nerviosos por toda la oficina —Pero ahora... ahora simplemente no puedo comer, no siento el sabor de nada y lo único que me provoca es la sangre que veo en el laboratorio de Molly—

—El reporte es claro, Sherlock— contestó Mycroft nuevamente mirando la carpeta en sus manos —Tu descontrol empezó poco antes de cuando el doctor Watson comenzó a salir con su actual pareja. Pero la crisis como tal, empezó a serte molesto cuando John pasó a un plano físico con ella—

Sherlock miró a su hermano juzgándolo por saber aquella información.

—El doctor Watson no llevaría a una mujer a un cómodo hotel los fines de semana solo para hablar con ella, Sherlock—

—Eso no me interesa— bufó el rizado escondiendo sus sentimientos, aunque supiera que Mycroft sabía muy bien sobre ello —Lo que quiero es que aceleres la maldita investigación—

—Llevamos más de diez años, Sherlock— respondió seriamente Mycroft —He contratado a los mejores del mundo para esta investigación, pero... —

— ¡Entonces son unos incompetentes! —

El grito de Sherlock resonó en la habitación al mismo tiempo que las hojas de las carpetas volaban de las manos de Mycroft. El mayor no se inmutó ante ello, mucho menos al ver el color rojo que se formó en los ojos de su hermano. Esa reacción la había anticipado minutos atrás.

Sherlock tomó su saco y salió de la oficina totalmente molesto, no había encontrado respuesta en la única persona que sabía sobre su condición y mucho menos sentía que estaría cerca de una muy pronto.

La sensación en todo su cuerpo lo estaba impulsando a hacer cualquier cosa que lo obligase a moverse, a correr… quería acechar, atrapar un cuerpo y escuchar los acelerados latidos del corazón mientras clavaba sus colmillos en el cuello.

— ¡Ahrg…! —

Un fuerte dolor en su estómago hizo que se agachara, se recostó en la pared de inmediato sintiendo sus colmillos creciendo poco a poco. —"No… no"—, susurró con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y esperó. Tenía que calmarse, necesitaba llegar a casa y encerrarse en su habitación, a esas horas de la noche John estaría en el tercer piso durmiendo, así que solo necesitaba soportar un poco más para llegar. Solo un poco más.

—Oiga, ¿se siente bien? —

Una voz desconocida lo sorprendió, era un joven con chaqueta gruesa y una bufanda blanca que rodeada su cuello con varias vueltas.

—Estoy… bien, por favor, aléjese— respondió Sherlock

—Espere, ¿necesita una ambulancia? —

—No, estoy… estoy bien—

El joven se acercó y colocó su mano en su hombro, Sherlock de inmediato sintió la conexión, sus sentidos se activaron, podía escuchar claramente la sangre del joven recorriendo en sus venas, el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón, su olor, su respiración. Sherlock no soportaría mucho, el dolor en su estómago era muy claro y lo estaba obligando a actuar.

Para cuando Sherlock pudo retomar conciencia de sí mismo, tenía el cuerpo inerte de aquel muchacho entre sus manos, dos orificios perfectamente circulares en su cuello con rastros de sangre alrededor que le mostraban su delito. Dejó caer el cuerpo haciendo memoria de lo ocurrido, pero solo podía recordar que se movía rápido, que el cuerpo de su víctima era increíblemente ligero y que, cuando finalmente lo acorraló en la oscuridad de ese callejón, esa tibia y exquisita sangre bajaba por su garganta a grandes chorros.

Tan dulce, tan tibia, tan agradable, su cuerpo entró en un gran éxtasis que los desesperados golpes y sonidos ahogados de su víctima no lo detuvieron. Sherlock drenó ese cuerpo hasta la mínima gota.

Pero no era suficiente, eso había funcionado solo para calmarlo de manera momentánea. Sherlock quería más, necesitaba más y solo de una persona. Cuando John Watson vino a su mente sintió el pánico apoderarse de él. No podía permitirse hacerle daño, no quería hacerlo, acababa de asesinar a otra persona inocente, ¡no quería cargar ahora con la muerte de John!

Desesperado volvió a agacharse para clavar nuevamente sus colmillos en el cuerpo de su víctima, pero nada salía, nada succionaba. Abrió las ropas del cuerpo y repartió mordidas con la esperanza de encontrar algún depósito de sangre.

—Por favor, detente, Sherlock—

La voz de Mycroft lo asustó, su hermano estaba parado a un metro de él mirándolo con una extraña expresión en su rostro.

—Mycroft… — Sherlock no había deseado tanto la muerte como en esos momentos —Golpéame— rogó

—Debes volver a casa—

— ¡Golpéame! — gritó desesperado —Solo así me detendré—

—No pienso volver a golpearte— respondió el mayor

—No puedo volver así a casa, ¡necesito que lo hagas! —

* * *

—Lo cuidaré, no te preocupes— dijo John mientras guardaba las vendas en la caja

Mycroft observaba a su hermano dormir en su cama, el golpe que le había dado con su paraguas no había sido suficiente, fue obligado a tomar una pesada madera al lado del basurero para lograr desmayar a Sherlock. Ya había pasado dos veces hace muchos años, cuando la situación simplemente se le salió de las manos a Sherlock y terminaba cegado por sus instintos. Desmayarlo con un golpe en la cabeza había sido la solución para vuelva a ser el mismo.

—Mañana temprano serán visitados por un doctor y dos enfermeros, por favor, le agradecería que les permita privacidad con mi hermano— respondió Mycroft

— ¿Qué?... Yo también soy doctor, Mycroft, puedo hacerme cargo de Sherlock. Lo he hecho antes—

—Las circunstancias en las que ocurrió este enfrentamiento requiere de procedimientos específicos que, por así decirlo, solo le compete e interesa a gente… involucrada con el tema—

La mirada de John fue dura, pero Mycroft no dio su brazo a torcer.

—Yo me encargaré de él en toda la noche. Dormiré en la silla— contestó molesto John

—Puede dormir en su habitación, creo que Sherlock estará bien el resto de… —

—Me dormiré aquí para monitorear su estado durante la noche, porque es un maldito golpe en la cabeza lo que ha sufrido, ¿entiende? ¡Son las malditas órdenes de un doctor! —

Un breve y pesado silencio se hizo presente en el lugar, la mirada de John denotaba furia y unas muy fuertes ganas de golpear.

—Por supuesto— contestó cortésmente Mycroft para luego salir de la habitación

Cuando Mycroft finalmente abandonó el departamento, John se dejó caer en su sofá sobando su cabeza suavemente. Últimamente, Sherlock había estado comportándose de una manera muy extraña, especialmente cuando se encontraba con él. Habían resuelto apenas un caso juntos en los últimos meses, el rizado había estado trabajando por su cuenta y eso, muy aparte de hacerle sentir mal, también lo dejaba sin hacer nada. John se había comprometido a los casos dejando así su trabajo como doctor, por lo que sentía que ahora era Sherlock quien trabajaba y él simplemente permanecía en casa.

Ahora se aparecía Mycroft con un Sherlock desmayado por un golpe en la cabeza y con una sola explicación: "Sherlock tuvo una pelea y fue golpeado en la cabeza. Es todo lo que necesita saber, doctor. Por favor, déjelo descansar y estará bien".

—No entiendo lo que está pasando— dijo más para sí mismo —Ni siquiera he podido… —

John prefirió callar, incluso para él era difícil admitir que sus sentimientos habían ido cambiando con el paso del tiempo y que, cuando se dio cuenta e intentó saber si tenía alguna oportunidad con su extraño compañero de piso, este empezó a alejarse por sí solo. Tal vez se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones o tal vez no, en todo caso John no quería saberlo, tenía miedo a que la respuesta termine por romperle el corazón.

Él ya estaba con cierta edad encima y no quería seguir sin alguien a su lado. Por lo que aquella rubia le había dado una luz de esperanza y aunque siga presente sus sentimientos hacia Sherlock, John le daría esas ganar de amar a la persona que sí le correspondía.

Con esa encrucijada en el pecho, volvió a la habitación con uno de los cojines en la mano y su manta en la otra, le esperaba una larga noche.

* * *

Sueño, fue lo primero que Sherlock reconoció apenas su mente empezó a despertar, sabía que tenía los ojos cerrados, reconoció estar echado y tuvo la seguridad de estar en su cama. Pero antes de que sus ojos enfocaran el techo de su habitación al momento de abrir los ojos, un aroma llegó a él al instante.

No pasó mucho tiempo para saber que John estaba cerca, por lo que su cuerpo reaccionó al instante dejando crecer nuevamente sus colmillos y sintiendo aquel dolor en el estómago exigiendo el exquisito líquido carmesí de su compañero de piso.

— ¡Ahgr…! ¡No! — Sherlock intentó controlarse, volteó su cuerpo enterrando su rostro en la almohada

— ¡Sherlock! — John se subió a la cama intentando calmarlo — ¡Sherlock! ¡¿Te duele la cabeza?! ¡Sherlock! —

Sentir las manos de John sobre él despertaba su cuerpo, era mucho más intenso que en sus anteriores crisis y es que, su cuerpo ahora no solo le exigía morderlo, también lo quería poseer.

— ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Lárgate, Watson! —

— ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡voltéate, Sherlock! ¡Debo revisarte! —

Sherlock apretó los puños en la almohada resistiendo sus impulsos, las manos de John lo jalaban una y otra vez obligándolo a mirarlo, pero no podía ceder, no podía hacerlo o todo terminaría mal.

_Lo necesito, lo quiero… yo lo deseo… lo deseo…_

—Mierda—

Susurró John al mismo tiempo que bajaba de la cama para tomar su teléfono, llamaría a emergencias cuanto antes, teniendo a Sherlock en el hospital sería mucho mejor por si el golpe resultó ser peor de lo que Mycroft le había dicho. Sin embargo, apenas tuvo el celular en sus manos, su cuerpo fue jalado con fuerza hacia la cama. Esta acción había sucedido tan rápido que cuando fue consciente del jalón, ya se encontraba debajo de Sherlock.

—John… —

La voz de Sherlock había sonado tan profunda que John por un momento no pudo creer que haya sido la voz de su amigo. Cuando este abrió los ojos, el color rojo de su mirada provocó un estremecimiento en su cuerpo, abrió la boca asombrado y asustado. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero sentía que no era nada bueno, especialmente cuando Sherlock mostró sus colmillos acariciándolos suavemente con su lengua.

— ¡Suéltame! — gritó horrorizado John, el fuerte agarre en sus muñecas lo tenía inmovilizado

Sherlock respiraba pesadamente, lo miraba como a una presa. Eso no estaba bien, nada estaba bien, sabía que moriría si no lo detenía. ¡Sherlock lo mataría, estaba seguro de eso!

— ¡Suéltame, maldito! — John usó todas sus fuerzas para repartir rodillazos a los costados de Sherlock — ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡SUÉLTAME! —

La mente de Sherlock estaba bloqueada, su cuerpo no haría caso a ninguna otra cosa que al deseo incontrolable de poseer al rubio y drenarle toda su deliciosa sangre.

— ¡Sherl…! ¡Sherlock, no! ¡Ahhrg…! —

Pero al escuchar el sonido de dolor de John su mente de repente se detuvo. Su rojiza mirada desapareció mostrando sus ojos horrorizados al ver la mejilla derecha de John ensangrentada por un corte profundo. Sherlock no tardó en entender que había sido producido por uno de sus colmillos… el sabor de la dulce sangre en su boca lo confirmó y antes de que vuelva a perder el control soltó a John para bajarse de la cama.

Sin embargo, nuevamente ese fuerte dolor en su estómago lo invadió cuando estuvo a punto de salir de la habitación. Se dejó caer al piso de rodillas, la sangre en su boca volvía a despertar sus instintos, por lo que cerró los ojos fuertemente obligándose a permanecer quieto.

Silencio.

Podía escuchar los rápidos latidos del corazón de John como si estuviese justo a su lado, sentía su presencia asustada y confundida.

El sonido de la cama hizo que volteara a verlo de inmediato, John lo miró asustado y su cuerpo estuvo a punto de saltar a él nuevamente, pero usó todas sus fuerzas para obligarse a quedarse donde estaba. Su cuerpo respondió empezando a temblar de inmediato.

—Sherlock… — susurró John

—Vete… — contestó a duras penas —Por favor… —

John bajó rápidamente de la cama para abrir la ventana y salir, pues Sherlock aún continuaba al lado de la puerta.

— ¡Ahrg…! —

Ahora todo su cuerpo dolía, todo su ser le estaba reclamando el cuerpo de John Watson. Se agachó doblando su cuerpo como un bebé para soportar el dolor, tenía que soportarlo para darle tiempo a John a escapar. La gente de Mycroft tenía que estar afuera, de eso podía estar seguro, así que debía soportar, resistir.

— ¿Sherlock? —

La voz de John justo a su lado hizo que abriera sus ojos asustado. El rubio se había acercado a él, no se había ido.

— ¡LÁRGATE! — le gritó sintiendo pánico por lo que sería capaz de hacerle — ¡VETE AHORA WATSON! —

Pero solo necesitó esos dos segundos de duda por parte de John para que perdiera el control total y se abalanzara a él.

John era increíble, sabía tan bien, cada centímetro de su cuerpo tenía un sabor adictivo que lo enloquecía. Cada gemido y cada grito no hizo más que aumentar su hambre y lujuria. El éxtasis que sintió cuando finalmente sintió la suave piel ceder ante sus colmillos hizo que su orgasmo se desatara de manera maravillosa.

— ¡Detente, Sherlock! —

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de que sintiera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

* * *

_John abrió los ojos lentamente viendo una figura acercarse a él, reconoció a Sherlock al instante._

_— ¿Sherlock? — susurró_

_Sherlock sonrió y se inclinó a él —Quien diría que era verdad después de todo—_

_—Sherlock… — volvió a susurrar esta vez intentando levantar su mano para acariciar su rostro_

_—Te amo, John Watson—_

La pesadez del sueño lo invadió de un momento a otro haciendo que entrara en razón y dándose cuenta que estaba soñando. Abrió los ojos lentamente reconociendo la habitación de un hospital, el monitor sonaba al ritmo de su frecuencia cardíaca y sentía el típico olor de alcohol a su alrededor.

—Doctor Watson— llamó gentilmente Mycroft

John volteó lentamente su rostro, el mayor de los Holmes lo miraba sentado con su paraguas recostado a su lado.

—Está fuera de peligro ahora—

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, débil y adolorido. Intentó hablar, pero fue inútil.

—Por favor, no se esfuerce. Descansar beneficiará a su recuperación—

—Sherlock… — susurró a duras penas — ¿Dónde…? —

La mirada de Mycroft se desvió a un lado, seguido de un incómodo silencio que John entendió que no traía una buena respuesta.

—Mi hermano hubiera querido que me asegure de su recuperación y eso es lo que haré, doctor Watson. Eso fue, de hecho, lo último que me pidió—

John sintió su corazón romperse y se sentía mucho más doloroso que sus heridas físicas, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas hasta que resbalaron por sus mejillas. Mycroft volvió a desviar su mirada y, luego de un momento, levantándose en respetuoso silencio, tomó su paraguas y salió de la habitación sin decir nada, dejando a John lidiar con su dolor en privado.


	3. I never meant to do you harm Epílogo

**Epílogo**

—Entonces, Sherlock… se convirtió en vampiro— comentó John aun sin creerlo del todo

—Nunca encontramos al responsable y Sherlock nunca pudo ver a su atacante—

—Pero… ¿por qué yo no me he convertido? —

—Eso es algo que hemos intentado entender por años… —

— ¿Qué?... ¿Sherlock ha atacado a otros? —

Mycroft emitió un suspiro —Irónicamente, nuestra investigación nunca nos arrojó una pista, pero sí lo hizo la leyenda—

— … ¿Leyenda? — preguntó John mirando expectante

—El día que fue atacado, mi hermano se encontraba en Sussex durante sus vacaciones de la universidad. Allá se cuenta una leyenda que dicta que ser mordido por un vampiro provoca una de dos cosas: Llevar la misma maldición o simplemente la muerte. La primera opción es cumplida solo si eres mordido por la persona que te ama—

John frunció el ceño teniendo preguntas en la cabeza que Mycroft no tardó en entender.

—Lo sé, doctor Watson. Sherlock no tenía muchos amigos que digamos y, si bien tuvo un pequeño amorío con uno de los hijos de la familia Trevor, no podemos acusar a alguien teniendo como excusa una leyenda urbana sin base científica—

A John se le hacía complicado poder procesar todo lo que escuchaba, especialmente cuando se enteraba cosas que Sherlock nunca le había contado.

—Según la leyenda, el momento de la "conversión de la víctima"— Mycroft hizo un gesto exagerado demostrando su burla hacia una leyenda que consideraba estúpida —está sujeta a cuando lo desee el atacante. La víctima muere y vuelve a renacer cuando él lo decida. Sherlock estaba vivo cuando fue encontrado y estuvo enfermo por días luego de la mordida. Controlar su apetito fue muy difícil para él luego de lo ocurrido—

—Sherlock… él asesinó… —

—No se puede culpar a un animal por cumplir con sus instintos, doctor Watson, es su naturaleza. Y como usted lo pudo comprobar, cuando Sherlock no puede controlar sus instintos, cede el paso a un animal sin raciocinio—

—Y… ¿no son inmortales los vampiros? — preguntó John

La mirada extrañada de Mycroft le hizo sentir como un completo idiota al instante, por lo que raspó la garganta y se acomodó en su asiento intentando soportar el mal momento.

La conversación se extendió por varios minutos más hasta que John tuvo que dejar la gris y fría oficina del Mycroft, iría por primera vez a visitar la tumba de Sherlock. Un apretón de manos y una respetuosa mirada había sido la despedida.

Llegar al cementerio se sentía extrañamente familiar, pero más dolorosa, porque esta vez Sherlock realmente se había ido. Colocó su mano encima de la lápida observando el nombre escrito en ella, el deseo de que todo vuelva a ser una farsa creció en él.

—Yo… — habló con pesar —No quiero que pienses que te odio, no tuviste la culpa, tú no elegiste… todo esto y yo simplemente no entendía lo que estaba pasando esa noche—

Volteó a su alrededor por unos segundos asegurándose de estar completamente solo, pues luego de haber perdido a Sherlock por segunda vez, John decidió ser sincero sobre sus sentimientos, no importando que sea ahora demasiado tarde.

—Quisiera que pudieras escucharme… quisiera poder haberlo dicho antes… — hizo una pequeña pausa —Me enamoré de ti. Te amo, Sherlock. Nunca lo dije y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento—

Dicho esto, alzó un poco su rostro poniendo recta su espalda para mostrar respeto a la memoria de su amigo. —"Adiós, Sherlock"— susurró, siendo consciente que ahora sí había perdido a su mejor amigo y su amor no correspondido. Con un pequeño suspiro relajó su cuerpo para luego arrodillarse y así sacar las flores marchitas que la señora Hudson había puesto días atrás.

Un viento frío empezó a soplar moviendo las oscuras hojas de las flores, John frunció el ceño de inmediato, pues la sensación que empezó a sentir en su cuerpo se sentía peligrosa y amenazante, pero cuando quiso voltear un dolor en su pecho lo asaltó. Dejó caer las flores llevando su mano a su pecho, su corazón latía cada vez más rápido y los músculos de todo su cuerpo empezaban a tensarse.

Dolor, era lo único que podía sentir y en lo único en lo que podía pensar, y este se hacía cada vez más y más insoportable hasta que…

_— "John" —_

Todo se había puesto oscuro, un frío lo rodeaba y una voz lo llamaba en medio de un pesado silencio…

Un suspiro que llenó sus pulmones de aire le hizo abrir los ojos, estaba echado de costado frente a la lápida de Sherlock. El frío que lo había rodeado había desaparecido al igual que el viento… y su cuerpo se sentía… diferente.

Escuchó unos pasos detrás de él acercándose lentamente, pudo ver la sombra de aquella presencia en la lápida, por lo que volteó lentamente.

—Entonces, también soy el amor de tu vida, John Watson—

Sherlock lo miraba con una sonrisa.


End file.
